doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
181 - The Idiot's Lantern
The Idiot's Lantern ist die 181. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und war die 7. Folge der 28. Staffel bzw. der 2. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Merkwürdige Sachen geschehen im London des Jahres 1953 in den Tagen vor der Krönung von Königin Elizabeth II. Für auffällig wenig Geld verkauft Mr. Magpie Fernsehgeräte, obwohl sie die modernste Technologie sind, die es zu der Zeit gibt. Schwarzgekleidete Polizisten nehmen Leute mitten in der Nacht mit. Und etwas macht normale Männer und Frauen zu gesichtslosen Monstern. Der Doctor und Rose landen in London und bemerken die seltsamen Geschehnisse. Schon bald bekommen sie heraus, dass der Äther die Tötung von Millionen Menschen plant... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Angriff auf Tommys Großmutter wurde in der Tardisode 7 gezeigt. * Erneut verfliegt sich der Doctor. Geplant war der Besuch eines Elvis Presley Konzerts im Jahre 1956 in New York. *Bishop befürchtet die Einmischung des Torchwood-Instituts. *Mr. Magpies Firma Magpie Electricals existiert noch lange nach seinem Tod: das Logo der Firma taucht in den Episoden The Runaway Bride, The Sound of Drums, Voyage of the Damned, The Beast Below, Day of the Moon und The Mark of the Berserker auf. Sogar einige Teile der regenerierten TARDIS in The Eleventh Hour tragen das Magpie-Logo. Es ist unbekannt, wer die Firma nach Magpies Tod weiterführt. Es ist allerdings gut möglich, dass der technisch begabte und durch den Doctor mit weit fortgeschrittener Technik konfrontierte Tommy Connolly den Laden übernimmt und in die ferne Zukunft führt. *Der Doctor trägt in dieser Folge eine 50er Jahre Frisur. *Der Doctor fährt zum ersten mal eine Vespa. *Das gedankenmanipulierende Papier kommt erneut zum Einsatz. *Der Doctor trägt erneut seine Brille. *Es ist das dritte Mal, dass der Doctor durch Lecken an einem Gegenstand die Zusammensetzung erschmeckt. Vorher geschah es in The Christmas Invasion (Die Blutgruppe der Blutkontrolle der Sycorax) und in Tooth and Claw (Das Mistelzweig Öl in der Wandvertäfelung des Torchwood-Anwesens). *Der Äther entkam seiner Hinrichtung in körperloser Form, ähnlich wie der Master im Film Doctor Who. *In den Fernsehern Magpie's sind noch die Gesichter der Opfer gespeichert, die der Äther aufgesaugt hat. In der Folge The Bells of Saint John sind deren Opfer im Internet gespeichert. * Die angespannte Beziehung zwischen dem Doctor und Rose hat sich nach den Geschehnissen in ''The Girl in the Fireplace'' (wo der Doctor sich auf einen Flirt mit Madame de Pompadour einließ) und nach dem Abschied von Rose's Freund Mickey Smith nun wieder deutlich entspannt. Die beiden flirten nun wieder miteinander und gehen sehr liebevoll miteinander um. *Der Doctor zitiert aus dem Song "Never Too Late" (Deutsch: Es ist niemals zu spät) und nennt auch gleich die Zitatgeberin: Eine kluge Frau namens Kylie. Kylie selbst hat einen Auftritt in Voyage of the Damned als Astrid Peth. *Rose ist zum zweiten Mal am Tag der Krönung Elizabeths in London anwesend. Während des Festumzugs standen sie und der Neunte Doctor im Publikum und wurden unbemerkt von Autons bedroht. Der Zehnte Doctor wird später in seinem Leben gemeinsam mit Donna Noble ebenfalls dem Umzug beiwohnen (Where's the Doctor?) Weitere Bezüge und Anspielungen *Der Äther lässt von seinen Opfern nicht mehr als eine gesichtslose Hülle zurück. In der Star Trek-TOS Folge Der Fall Charly raubt dieser in einem Wutanfall ebenfalls das Gesicht einer Person (andere lässt er ganz verschwinden), diese besitzt jedoch noch ihr Bewusstsein. *Das Aufsaugen des Gesichts wie es der Äther tut kann man gleichsetzen mit den Dementoren aus dem Harry Potter-Universum. Hinter den Kulissen *Der ursprüngliche Drehbuchentwurf war noch für den Neunten Doctor geschrieben und sollte eine kleine Hintergrundhandlung haben. Diese sah vor, dass Tommy romantische Gefühle für den Doctor entwickelt und Rose diese versehentlich auf sich ummünzt, was am Ende für Verwirrung und ein Gespräch zwischen Rose und dem Doctor sorgt. *Es wurde auch ein Satz des Doctors über die Sendeantenne gestrichen, welcher auf ein kleines Trauma mit solchen Anlagen hindeuten und eine Anspielung auf Logopolis sein sollte. *Um hervorzuheben, dass die Episode Anfang der 50er Jahre, also mitten in den Nachkriegsjahren stattfindet, erlaubte sich des Designteam einen enormen, unverständlichen und selbstironischen Schnitzer: So designten sie die Antennen der Häuser ein klein wenig wie Hakenkreuze. Nur die Mitglieder des Teams können den Gedankengang nachvollziehen... *Mit 38 Jahren zwischen ihrem ersten Auftritt in Fury from the Deep (als Megan Jones) und dieser Episode hielt Margaret John (die Schauspielerin der Großmutter) bis zur 2017er Folge Empress of Mars den Rekord für die längste Zeitspanne zwischen zwei Auftritten in der Serie. Der Rekord wurde durch Ysanne Churchman auf 42 Jahre angehoben. en:The Idiot's Lantern (TV story) es:The Idiot's Lantern fr:The Idiot's Lantern (TV) it:The Idiot's Lantern (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Rose Tyler)‎ Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2006 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1950er Jahre)